The present invention relates to an arrangement for removing soot particles and other solid particles from exhaust gas of power vehicles, and particularly for such an arrangement which includes a soot deflector and a soot collector connected therewith.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. It is known to provide industrial power vehicles, such as passenger buses, fork lifts, construction machines and the like with soot collectors formed as exchangeable collecting bags which are similar to paper bags of vacuum cleaners. They can be exchanged during intervals between operation of the vehicle for example during the fueling, or as at the end of day travels. The soot-filled filter bag is then burnt in a stationary combustion installation in a nonharmful manner, as disclosed for example in the German patent application No. P 3 404 488.6. Since the filtering action of the collecting bag can be not complete, the filter chamber around the collecting bag is dirtied very fast so that the exchange of the collecting bag is not only a dirty work, but also because of the not small soot precipitation a part of removal efforts is wasted. Moreover, in the event of great bag volumes of up to 10, particularly for passenger buses, the exchange of the collecting bags requires an additional easily accessible opening flap in the vehicle chassis.